


Conflicted

by StarlingHawke (Bowm8935)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, discovery of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/StarlingHawke
Summary: My piece for Day 3 of mmrarepairweek on Tumblr!Zen sees Yoosung pole dance and is forced to face some things he's been ignoring.





	Conflicted

When Zen had said that Yoosung was his type, this was not what he’d meant at all.

The RFA had agreed to go out to celebrate their most recent party - a huge success, thanks to MC - and ended up at a bar to get a few drinks. The first round was on Jumin as he bought the most expensive kind of beer the place had for everyone (with the exception of Seven, of course, who ordered root beer and merely blocked off the ‘root’ with his thumb). When that was gone, Jaehee ordered the same kind while MC made her way back to the table with some menthol-flavored shots. Then it was Zen’s turn, and he picked his favorite kind of beer, unsurprised when Jumin made a few scathing remarks on its apparent lack of flavor.

In hindsight, that’s probably when they should’ve stopped.

When Yoosung trotted back to the table with another round of shots, Jumin and Jaehee both chose not to participate, leaving two unclaimed. Shrugging, he pulled both of them back to his place and impressively slammed all three in a row. MC was reduced to giggles as the blond fell into his chair, grinning and looking far too proud of himself. Zen just chuckled and took his own.

Fast forward to now, about twenty minutes later when those shots have kicked in entirely and Zen’s watching a completely smashed Yoosung dance around the pole that he doesn’t even understand why is here. Yoosung’s oddly good at dancing and even better at using a pole, twining his body around it with the adeptness of someone who does it for a living. At first Zen just writes off the little twinge inside of him as from the drink or maybe just a misplaced spurt of proudness that Yoosung’s not as innocent as he seems. The good little boy act is cute, but the naivety and play at innocence occasionally grates at him, because he knows that’s what it all is - an act. But as Yoosung continues, the movements become more sultry and confident, pulling Zen into a trance as he watches those legs wrap around the pole to hold that slim body up, the skinny arms held out then brought back to drag down that blue button-up shirt. One hand moves up to start popping open buttons and Zen’s eyes follow every movement, heart racing as each strip of skin is revealed.

A shrill whistle next to him jolts him out of his thoughts and Zen covers his mouth in shock, swinging his eyes away to see Seven clapping wildly with a wide grin on his face. Jaehee is shielding her eyes while Jumin is watching, face devoid as emotion as usual and for a brief moment annoyance flares up inside of Zen and he huffs, frustrated that that guy can’t even be bothered to see just how hot Yoosung looks right now, his shirt almost completely off with a filthy look on his face and nope, nope, not going to continue that train of thought.

Groaning, Zen covers his face with his hands, conflicted emotions rising within him. Should he like this so much? The obvious answer is no, he shouldn’t because he likes girls, right? It’s not unusual for him to admit that another man is cute or attractive, but he’s never found himself ogling one like he just was his friend. His friend, his young, straight friend who is always complaining about wanting a girlfriend and this is so wrong of him. Zen needs to get a grip on himself. It’s probably just the drink making his mind spiral out of control, anyway.

An elbow jabs into his side and Zen peeks out to see Seven smirking at him, gesturing toward Yoosung. “Enjoying the show?”

“Absolutely not,” Zen replies a bit too fast, internally cringing at how obvious he’s being. His face is on fire, his body has ideas of its own and Seven obviously knows what’s going through his mind. “He needs to get down before he embarrasses himself.” Maybe he can pull off the worried big brother act.

Snickering, Seven raises his eyebrows. “Right. I don’t think that’s going to happen.” One long finger points at the stage where Yoosung is and he chuckles. “Probably going to get naked before he voluntarily moves.”

“Na…?” Swinging his eyes back up to Yoosung, Zen catches him right as he presses his back against the pole and slides down to a crouch, hands on his knees as he swings his legs open to reveal that his slacks have also been unbuttoned and unzipped. God. Zen’s eyes linger at the strip of dark-colored boxers visible and he wonders what it would be like to peel those pants off the rest of the way, to run his tongue across the patch of stomach right above the waistband…

Yoosung catches him staring and stands, a wolfish smile take residence on that usually boyishly cute face. Turning to face Zen directly, Yoosung slips his thumbs into the band of his pants and starts to lower them down and that’s quite enough of that, Zen striding up to the stage before he fully realizes what he’s doing, curling his fingers around one of Yoosung’s upper arms and dragging him off-stage, swiping his shirt off the floor as he passes it. The sound of Seven’s laughter reaches his ears but Zen doesn’t care as he pulls Yoosung toward the door and outside into the alley beside the bar, roughly shoving him up away.

“Put your damn shirt on,” Zen mutters, throwing it at Yoosung. There’s no denying the fact that he actually is attracted to Yoosung, there’s no other reason he’d be feeling so conflicted about everything.

“Maybe I don’t want to,” Yoosung says defiantly, fumbling the catch as the shirt falls to the ground. “Maybe I like having it off.”

“Yoosung,” Zen says lowly, stepping closer and bending to pick up the shirt again, holding it out this time. “Please put your shirt on.”

“Why?” Yoosung retorts, crossing his arms. “Don’t like seeing my stomach? I know I don’t have a flat stomach like you, but it’s not that bad.”

“That’s not the reason.” Zen’s close enough now that he’s able to smell the alcohol on Yoosung’s breath. “Maybe I like it too much and don’t want anyone else to see it.” Lifting the shirt, Zen drapes it over Yoosung’s shoulders gently.

Yoosung’s breathing picks up in speed as he looks up at Zen, eyes wide. “Do you mean you…?”

Pressing a finger to Yoosung’s lips, Zen forces himself to take a step back. “We should talk, but not tonight. Not when we’re both so drunk.”

A soft whine tumbles from Yoosung and Zen can’t help but chuckle, taking one of Yoosung’s hands in his own and pressing a kiss to his knuckles, thrilling at the intake of breath and color that paints his cheeks. “I promise we will talk in the morning. Okay?”

Sighing, Yoosung nods and tugs on the shirt, not putting it on but choosing to wear it as a cape instead. “I like you, Zen,” he says quietly, suddenly sounding sober.

Laughing, Zen pulls Yoosung into his chest and wraps his arms around him. “It’s not tomorrow yet, Yoosung.”

“So? I don’t want to wait until then.” Yoosung’s voice is sullen and Zen can just picture the pout on his face. “What if you wake up and forget about this? Or decide you don’t want to talk to me anymore? What if I-”

Tipping Yoosung’s face up, Zen brushes his lips against Yoosung’s, heart skipping a beat. The overwhelming warmth that flows through his body is confirmation that yes, this is a thing now and yeah, he’s making the right decision. “Don’t worry so much, babe. Will you feel better if you sleep on my couch?”

“I’ll feel better if I sleep in your bed.”

That shocks a startled laugh out of Zen, and he pulls Yoosung back into him, delighted. “You’re so bold when you’re drunk. How about we catch a bus back to my place and go from there?”

“…fine.” Yoosung still doesn’t sound convinced, but it’s a step in the right direction.

It takes a little gentle coaxing, but eventually Yoosung puts his shirt back on for the ride home. It’s hard to believe that Zen went into tonight unaware of the feelings budding in his heart, but now that he’s been forced to face them, it’s so obvious. He’s a little disappointed in himself for not noticing earlier, but it’s okay. He’ll make this work. Now that he’s discovered this, he won’t let Yoosung go easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [cutiesaeran](http://cutiesaeran.tumblr.com/) or twitter [@MysticHawke](https://twitter.com/MysticHawke/)!


End file.
